Ferocious
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Sometimes, Harry can be a bit much, even for Ron.


Ron blinked at the ceiling, willing his racing heart to slow. Harry collapsed onto his chest, pressing his face into Ron's shoulder.

"That was great," Harry announced, muffled by Ron's sweaty skin. A grin slowly spread across Ron's face, and he could feel a matching one on Harry's. How he loved the daft plonker. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go again."

Again? Ron made a face while Harry couldn't see. He was bloody insatiable. He stroked a hand down Harry's bare back, tracing the lines of muscle. The combination of Quidditch and Auror training had done a world of good for both of them.

"Maybe a snack, first?" Ron suggested, hoping to derail another round.

Harry wriggled so that he was straddling Ron's waist, a grin upon his face.

"Food, food, food," he said. "You'd have sex with food, if you could." A considering look crossed his face. "Actually…"

Ron groaned. He couldn't imagine a worse idea.

"Ron? Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah. Just, um, I've got a headache. Just gonna see if Tonks has got any Mulpepper's, okay?"

Ron squirmed away from Harry as quickly as he was able. He didn't think he could stand for Harry to try and bring food into their bed. He shivered and darted out the door, ignoring Harry calling his name.

Tonks, as it happened, was in the kitchen.

"Wotcher," she said, without looking up. She was staring into a mug of tea, her hair it's usual vibrant pink. She was just back from a night shift, if the Ministry robes she wore were any indication.

When Ron didn't answer, she glanced at him then gawked.

"No need to go waving your wand around," she said, arching a brow.

Ron abruptly realised that he was completely naked, twigs and berries exposed. He caught the tea towel she threw at him and sank into a chair, covering his lap.

"Wassup?" Tonks said. She tilted her head to one side, her hair turning magenta, then flickering to turquoise. There was a wide grin upon her face.

"I- he- Harry…" Ron began, then realised he had no idea what he was trying to say.

"A bit of a tomcat, is he?" Tonks nodded at Ron's chest, which was littered with bites and suck marks. Ron felt himself begin to flush, starting with the tips of his ears and sinking down to his toes.

"He's insatiable!" Ron blurted. "Worse — ferocious! I can't keep up. I can't! It's too much."

He buried his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

Tonks didn't laugh. There was an amused glint to her eye, but she didn't laugh, and Ron has never been more grateful.

"Talk to him, of course. Solution to most problems in a relationship, you know." She wiggled her brows. "'Course, I can give you a few tips, too."

Ron stared at her. It suddenly seemed so obvious. He'd been dating Harry ever since fourth year — what hadn't they shared? Of course he should just talk with him.

Meanwhile, Tonks was rummaging through her bag.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "I bought a copy last week to give to Fleur, but you need it more."

She pulled a book from her bag.

"The Kama Sutra," Tonks announced. "The best sex book a girl, or guy, could ask for."

She thrust it into his hands.

"Here ya go!"

Ron stared down at the cover. It depicted a man and a woman mostly naked and twined together. Apparently, it was illustrated.

"Thanks," he said thickly.

"Sex can be fun and ferocious," Tonk said.

She winked.

"Great!" Ron squeaked, and sprinted back up the stairs, aware and uncaring of the fact he was flashing his arse. He'd forgotten that as great Tonks could be sometimes, she was also completely wild. Another word for ferocious, his mind added unhelpfully.

He burst back into the room he shared with Harry. Harry was sitting on their bed, fully dressed for once. He was staring at the opposite wall, face pale.

"Am I too much for you?" he asked blankly.

Ron's heart sank as he realised that Harry must have heard some of the conversation he'd had with Tonks.

"No, no — never!"

He dumped the book on Harry's lap.

"Here!"

Harry stared down at it.

"What?" he said, thumbing the book open.

"Sex. It's great. It's fun!" Ron said. He gestured at himself, realised that he was still naked, and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"I like having sex with you. A lot. But sometimes I need a break, or just want to cuddle. And I definitely don't want to bring food into bed." He shuddered. "Imagine the crumbs."

Harry rubbed his eyes with his palms, sending his glasses askew.

"I never realised," he murmured. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

Ron shuffled onto the bed beside him, gently extracting the glasses from their precarious perch.

"You're not. You're the best I could ever hope for. I should have said something, rather than panic. You're not too much for me, honest."

He kissed Harry's cheek, then his jaw, then his lips.

"I love you. And the sex is great…" Ron paused, considering how to continue.

"If a little ferocious," Harry said wryly. His green eyes were earnest. "You must say if I'm doing something wrong."

Ron smiled.

"I know that now. I will," he promised. He smirked, stroking a hand up Harry's leg. "Besides, ferocious can be fun."

He flipped open the Kama Sutra to a random page. A couple lay passionately kissing, hands exploring, looks of bliss upon their face.

"Fancy it?"

Harry hauled Ron into his lap, grinning up at him.

"Why don't we just see where it goes?"

Ron slipped his hands under Harry's shirt, settling them upon his hips.

"Sounds great," he whispered. He kissed Harry, then nibbled at this lip. "And I'll show you ferocious."

* * *

Word Count: 983

QLFC Round 12 Beater 2 Prompt: Write about Ron's relationship with a member of the Order of the Phoenix. [Optional prompts: 1. (object) book 8. (word) ferocious]


End file.
